User blog:ElekingGudon/Possible Music Ideas
Hi again, back with another blog. Man after reading the latest chapter, I really excited for what is to come, especially given how close to the final battle we are in the story. Anyways, one of my favourite elements that I really enjoy from both Fairy Tail and Godzilla is the music (or soundtrack/OST). I enjoy both soundtracks for their high energy music, building hype and even making me feel moved with emotional elements. After looking on the comments in the story on fan-fiction, I have seen many ideas suggested for possibly music queues that could happen in the chapters. So I though I'd share some ideas for music. Now I'm primarily only gonna list music from Godzilla and Fairy Tail, I will make some exceptions like if it is a song. I might also look back on some chapters and give some suggestions for them. In addition, for every music/song idea on the list, I will try to think of a possible scene or already existing scene it could play over. I will also leave links for the music. With that said lets begin. Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II (1993) - OST: Main Title https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhD_iGKd3o4&spfreload=10 This a suggestion for Chapter 7: Origins-Half Centaury War Part 2. I feel that this song track should be in the place of Transformer G1 OST-Battle in Space, when Super MechaGodzilla is revealed. I feel this would be a better music choice as it fits well for the specific MechaGodzilla shown in that scene, especially given that the music is from the very film Super MechaGodzilla appeared in. Fairy Tail OST- Released Power https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6dVOPoMmjg Another idea for Chapter 7: Origins-Half Centaury War Part 2. This time it would be for SpaceGodzilla entrance in that chapter and be in the place of Transformers G1 OST-The Sweeps. This is mainly because The Sweeps music is pretty short after listening to it given how long the battle between Godzilla & MechaGodzilla against SpaceGodzilla is. I also feel that Released Power would help in show how menacing SpaceGodzilla is when both Godzilla and Fairy Tail see him for the first time. Battra on the Attack- Godzilla vs. Mothra OST https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FyKckH99cD0&t=11s I think this music would be great for Battra's entrance into the battle. I can imagine him entering to face the Fairy Tail base camp as their final obstacle. I can imagine the base camp team seeing dark clouds ahead and they are left wondering what it is until they hear Battra's roar, then this music plays as the Dark Moth makes his way toward the group. Godzilla vs Mothra ( 1992 ) - Birth Of Adult Mothra https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sgp5Qv1GAaQ&index=2&list=RD5qTv3J6-3x8 Now I can see this being used in a very emotional scene. I can imagine it being a scene after Battra is defeated and he shares a touching moment with Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo (In her imago form), the Mothra's offspring get a chance to reconnect with their uncle, he with his nephew and niece. Fairy Tail OST-Jaaku no Tsuchi Oto https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKnwwDbccWE I this is a pretty awesome piece of music which could fit in any fight in the chapters, but if I had to name a specific scene, I would say during the battle of Gray and King Caesar against Gabara in the latest chapter, after playing some music over the area of the fight before Gabara enters his Exodus mode and I feel it fits really well. Category:Blog posts